


Thunderstorms

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: In which Barry does not like thunderstorms, but Cisco is there to support him





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> [FlashVibe Week Day 5](http://flashvibeweek.tumblr.com/post/174064547638/flashvibe-week-2018-monday-august-6-sunday): Free Day

Barry was terrible at staying still. Cisco hadn’t seen him not moving since his coma (barring that time with Zoom, but Cisco always did his best not to think about that). But Barry buzzing at night was nothing new. It kept their bed warm at least. And Cisco had taken to resting a hand, or his head, on Barry during the night, to keep him grounded and to stop him speeding up. At least, Cisco assumed he had, given he kept waking up with his arms around Barry, or his head on Barry’s chest, or one time with their legs tangled together.

Barry moving had never woken Cisco up though. But then, nor had Barry ever vibrated so fast he phased through the bed and landed on the floor underneath.

He rolled out. Cisco knew getting a bed with space underneath was a good idea.

“Barry,” Cisco said.

“Shush.” Barry kissed his forehead, not from next to Cisco in bed where he should be. “I’m okay. Go back-” Thunder cracked and Barry jumped a mile. “Go back to sleep.”

“Thunderstorm?” Cisco asked. He sat up and looked at Barry properly. Pale and still shaking. “Come here.”

Barry let Cisco steer him back under the sheets and rested his head on Cisco’s chest. Cisco stroked his hair.

“It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I can throw lightning, and this still happens every single time.”

“That’s the Speed Force. You control that. Being struck by lightning put you in a nine-month coma, and how many times has Weather Wizard used lightning against you? It just adds to it, Barry. I’m still afraid of bees.”

“Thank you, Cisco.”

“It’s okay to be afraid. But I’ll protect you.”

“My hero.”

“I am a superhero. It’s what we do.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Cisco.”

“Always.”


End file.
